Warmth
by Kuroneko Di'Lo13
Summary: When Reno begins to have little 'accidents' at night, Rude decides to take drastic measures to keep from having to wash his sheets. RenoxRude Somewhat explicit: be forewarned


Warmth

**My first semi-graphic DL fanfiction; I don't own Reno or Rude…or anyone from Final Fantasy VII for that matter. Takes place two years after Advent Children. Read and review; flames are not welcome here.**

Reno grunted, slowly opening his eyes in a vain attempt to keep the sunlight from penetrating his lids. It must have been around ten or eleven 'o' clock; he wasn't known for being an early bird like Rude. He felt a sickening lurch in the pit of his stomach at the first thoughts of Rude. The older man was going to be quite angry with him this morning.

"You're awake," the voice was heavy and monotone.

Reno turned his emerald gaze to the man standing over him, arms crossed with a frown plastered across his features. He knew the steel grey eyes behind those glasses were glaring down at the large wet spot that darkened his sheets.

"Fifteen days straight… You plan on quitting anytime soon?"

Reno's cheeks darkened, not with shame, but anger. Did Rude think he was doing this on purpose?

"Dammit, you know I can't help it, Rude! It just happens, alright!" he snapped, throwing his sheet back and climbing out of bed.

"I know you enjoy it. You could at least learn how to wash them. I'm tired of doing your laundry, Reno. If this doesn't stop…"

"I know, I know! 'We'll have to try something else.' You've said that a million fucking times! Look, I'm gonna take a shower. Just get off my case!"

With that, he stormed out of the room, cursing under his breath. The two had begun living together since Rufus had docked their pay two years ago. It wasn't that the head of Shin'Ra thought they'd done an indecent job, but the company needed funds to be rebuilt and that meant that all Turks took a pay cut. Sharing the rent for an apartment was much easier, but it seemed mentally taxing on both. Reno had never done a day's cooking or cleaning before and Rude needed some sort of order.

While Reno took his shower, Rude gathered his sheets from the bed and took them downstairs to the apartments' Laundromat. He was getting quite tired of Reno's accidents and having to clean them up. The young red-head would never give him a reason as to why he'd started wetting himself at night. Perhaps being a Turk so long had finally taken its toll on him. Whatever the reason, he wanted things to go a whole lot more smoothly than they were. Maybe that was his problem; if he couldn't be in control, he had to fix the situation to where he would be. He'd always been like that, as long as he could remember. Dumping the sheets in the wash, he turned and walked to the car. If Reno wasn't going to help him fix this, then he'd do it himself.

It was later that night when things began to move into Rude's favor. Reno had gone into their bedroom to change clothes, closing the door behind him. The young man was funny about that. He'd never changed clothes in front of Rude despite the fact that his elder could care less about what he looked like below.

Instead of waiting for Reno to get dressed, Rude opened the door to the bedroom and walked in, a paper bag in hand.

"What the Hell, Rude! I'm getting dressed! Get out!" Reno growled, pulling his pillow over himself for decency.

Rude shut the door behind him, locking it in case Reno decided to bolt. He knew the younger man would put up a fuss, but Reno was a man of action. If he couldn't handle a situation, he'd run.

"I'm getting tired of changing your wet sheets every day, Reno. Let me indulge in something that'll make my life easier. Lie down."

Reno protested, but could do little more than shriek as Rude pushed him across the bed, snatching the pillow from its resting place over his crotch. That done, Rude found his cheek stinging as the younger Turk's hand came across his face. The large man shrugged, and then pulled a thick white 'something' from the bag. Much to Reno's horror, Rude unfolded it, revealing it to be a diaper.

"Rude, what're you doin' with a fucking diaper, man? I'm not wearing that thing! What the…" he was interrupted as Rude shoved a soother into his mouth.

"One more word out of you or…" he threatened.

"Or what?" Reno challenged, slurring a bit around the soother.

"Or you'll get much more than a spanking," Rude growled, leaving the rest to Reno's overactive imagination as he leered over the young man.

Reno said nothing more; his tongue automatically wrapping itself around the nipple as he slowly began to suck on it. No one messed with Rude when he got angry, and right now the bald Turk seemed pretty pissed off. Reno found it in his best interests to play good boy for now. The soother felt good in his mouth; he couldn't help but suck it harder as dirty thoughts of his colleague ran through his mind. His cheeks reddened as he saw Rude's gaze shift downward. He'd never been so hard in his life and it embarrassed him to think that Rude knew his secret now.

"So, that's why you change alone, eh?"

Reno's gaze flickered to the corner as Rude effortlessly lifted his hips and placed the diaper beneath him. He felt the powder come next, gently covering his lower area, but what Rude did after that sent shivers up and down his entire body. It started in the creases between his legs gently working its way towards his hardening rod. Rude's fingers were slow and methodical as he applied the oil and it took all Reno could do not to release himself there on the spot. Instead, he let out a long groan.

Rude smirked as he pulled the diaper between Reno's legs, taping the sides together and softly stroked and teased the younger Turk through the material until Reno could no longer hold back. He gasped as the thick warmth between his legs spread across his crotch; his mouth preoccupied with the nipple of the soother. He closed his eyes, sweat pouring from his body.

"You should have told me, Reno. I would have given you more than that to put in your mouth if I'd known."

Reno blushed, still afraid to say anything as Rude changed for bed. Without realizing what he was doing, Reno found himself walking to the other man's bed. The diaper was thick and wide through the crotch, and so it took him a moment to get used to the waddling effect it gave him. He then began staring with pleading eyes at the empty space beside Rude.

"You wanna sleep with me?" the elder asked, raising an eyebrow.

Reno nodded his head slowly and Rude scooted over to make more room. Once Reno had crawled beside him, Rude drew his arm over the young man, holding him tightly against his chest.

"Tell me, why do you like wettin' yourself so much?"

Reno snuggled deeper against the bald man, sighing a bit as he finished letting himself go.

"S' warm…like you," he murmured.

**End**


End file.
